


Wayward Wings of Metal and Freedom

by Marianokasa



Series: Crossover and original characters stories [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Aww, Close Siblings, Crossing Timelines, Crossover, Desire, Differnt types of forms, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hidden Talents, M/M, Memories, Multi, Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Characters - Freeform, Reincarnation, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry, Singing, Surprises, more characters on the way, new powers, new settings, references to other animes, struggles, transformations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's happening. Our timelines have come together to fight against one evil. We must be prepared to face this, but how would we do it? Love, Bravery, and our Powers together, that's how we will win. So... ready for the battle at hand?" -Maria and Ed Elric-Yeager.</p>
<p>What would happen if two worlds combine as one and find out that they are connected by the main character's siblings and a new evil appears? It's up to the characters of Fullmetal Alchemist and Attack on Titan along with a few original characters to stop this evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wayward Wings of Metal and Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Finally started! This is just a prologue to the chapters. This is just a filler of what one of their powers are, which is important, and the crossover timeline. Like In Time, I will have an anime song or songs that will go with the chapter or that the Elric-Yeager Siblings will sing or play on instruments. This one is Artist by Vistlip from Yugioh Zexal. Enjoy, and sorry if it's short! Next chapter soon!

-Elric-Yeager POV- Unknown Area-  
(Maria)"It all started, when the universes and the galaxies was created."

(Edward)"And the start of the solar system and the worlds."

(Eren)"We are the very first humans, and siblings, to become reincarnated in every single world after Earth was created."

(Yukala)"Once a whole world dies, we will always restart it by force and prevent it from extinction."

(Satoshi)"It is what we call 'The Laws of Timelines', or Timelines."

(Alphonse)"This law, or timelines, are in every single world, even the very first ones, and make them live forever."

(All)"There is no wrong and death to the worlds, because of this law. We are known as Guardians of the Timelines, or Protectors of the Worlds because we were part of it. Despite the fact that we do not believe on God, we believe in science, powers, friendship, love, and determination as our will. It may seem that we look like gods, but aren't. We are just normal humans, or heroes to most people. In these timelines, we are separated into single or groups to different worlds to save it, but this one we are gonna do soon, is special because it will crossover two worlds we live in the most. We will have to face something new though, but taking flight on our wings of freedom, hand in hand on our metal hearts, we will stop it, with our friends, togehter."


End file.
